Episode 6: Explode Mode
"Its November 12th 2008 and Noah Heller is pulling shit out of his ass" Official description Your old Xbox is about to become your new Xbox, but that might mean you just start using your Netflix account again. Special guest Brad Shoemaker of Giant Bomb gently guides us through the minefield of this week's scandals, helps us finally close the book on Far Cry 2, and rekindles our love of J. Allard. Games Discussed Rock Band 2 ION Drum Rocker, Far Cry 2, Left 4 Dead, Space Giraffe, New Xbox Experience. Other Games Mentioned Synopsis The thumbs return for another cast and while Chris doesn't have a song they make up for it with guest Brad Shoemaker. The podcast begins with a discussion on how weird of a guy Noah Heller. Him and Robert Bowling have come to verbal blows over the upcoming Call of Duty game. Everyone laughs about super douches and asses for awhile before they agree that Noah is just digging his own grave. Nick and Chris have a competition to see who can spend the most on fake instruments because they both got the Rock Band ion drum set. Nick likes them but his cymbals don't work and that makes him sad. Chris thinks its a good step between regular rock band drums and real electronic drum and it wont annoy your neighbors. Brad has finished Far Cry 2 and begrudging likes it but didn't like the nonstop driving and being constantly attacked but as he got better at the game he enjoyed it more but Nick is still hating it. Never missing a chance to talk about Far Cry 2 Chris compares it to S.T.A.L.K.E.R. After the break J Allard is briefly talked about before the conversation switches to the new xbox experience. Microsoft is giving a crazy amount of advertising. Jake likes the push for downloadables on the xbox and really highlights that Playstation still cant find its niche and never built there brand identity. Brad likes the layout of the marketplace but hates the way the friends list works and Chris agrees. Brad also really likes how well the Netflix works. Nick needs help either fixing or breaking his xbox. Games for Windows Live has also updated so its not a terrible port anymore and Chris compares it to Steam. Finally reader mail which includes what the thumbs want in the Far Cry 3, concerns about vats in Fallout 3, a request to stop laughing so much and the love of one Australian. Notes Memorable quotes * “I do love him” Chris on Jude Law *"I'm Mr. Snarky today" Jake External links *The rant about Noah Heller *ION Drum Rocker YouTube Timestamps *00:53 — Intro - With Giant Bomb's Brad Shoemaker *01:37 — Noah Heller vs. Robert Bowling - Senior/Señor Super Douche *06:35 — Noah Heller '''- Only plays real games. Like Halo. *07:53 — '''Asses - And what is pulled out of them *08:26 — Noah Heller '''- Does not work for Treyarch, please don't say that *09:35 — '''CoD: World at War - And Enemy at the Gates, for some reason *10:33 — Noah Heller - Wrote some patents for XBox apparently *12:10 — Rock Band 2 - ION Drum Rocker *18:25 — Questions and contents - Send them to the podcast *19:32 — Far Cry 2 - Drivin' everywhere *21:21 — The Abilitease - As featured in Metroid *22:13 — Far Cry 2 - The Anti-abilitease *24:55 — Far Cry 2 - For the millionth week in a row *25:25 — Left 4 Dead - Demo server issues *26:26 — Left 4 Dead - Voice chat *30:29 — Break - The Brown Zune *31:22 — Space Giraffe - Featuring J Allard *32:56 — NXE - The New XBox Experience, not featuring J Allard *34:43 — XBox 360 - The Online Console *35:21 — PlayStation 3 - Lacking a niche *37:04 — NXE - And its weird HD intro movie *38:34 — NXE - Friends lists and mini blades *40:24 — NXE - Avatars *41:24 — NXE - Netflix *43:16 — NXE - Release Date conspiracy theory *45:05 — XBox 360 - Hardware reliability *46:55 — Games For Windows Live - It has a new experience too *56:25 — Steam - The all-in-one hub *58:08 — Community Notes - Someone reviewed the podcast on iTunes, hint hint *59:21 — Reader Mail - Far Cry 2 - Hopes for the inevitable sequel *1:03:02 — Reader Mail - Fallout 3 - V.A.T.S. *1:05:49 — Reader Mail - Laughing - There's too damn much *1:07:06 — Outro - Lunch Science